


Home to You

by redappleblossom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redappleblossom/pseuds/redappleblossom
Summary: Coda to episode 3x06 - Magnus comes home to find Alec drunk at his door, they're both sorry for how they left things earlier.





	Home to You

Alec is leaning his head against Magnus’ front door, petting it gently. 

_Nice door, nice, nice door. Not my front door. Magnus’. Magnus’ only. That’s ok. That’s ok. I still love him. I love him so much._

He wants to try knocking, wants Magnus to be home, but something between his brain and his arm isn’t connecting. So he just keeps stroking the door, until eventually he slides down to sit on the floor in front of it, leans against it, and closes his eyes. 

“Alexander?”

“Hm?” Alec can hear Magnus’ lovely voice, feels his hand on his shoulder. When he opens his eyes it’s to see Magnus’ beautiful face, laced with concern. But he feels himself smile brightly at the sight regardless. 

“Were you asleep? Are you alright?” Magnus asks quietly, crouched down in front of him. 

“Drunk.” Alec finds is all he can get out, he shakes his head to try to clear it, but whoa, that was a bad idea, and only makes things worse. His tolerance is clearly lower than he estimated, and he feels momentarily determined to get better at drinking since he plans on being with Magnus forever. 

“Ok darling, let’s get you up,” Magnus stands to help Alec get up, and he allows himself to be pulled up even though every inch of him is begging to just lay down and go to sleep right there. 

Magnus opens the door and they go in and Alec feels so pleased to be in Magnus’ loft with him, his heart aches with how badly he wants to share this home with him, everything from earlier in the day coming back in a rush, even though he doesn’t want to think about it right now.

He groans, and reaches up to press his fingertips into the sides of his head, pulling them down along his jaw. 

Magnus looks at him, lifting his hand to Alec’s forehead, and running his fingers through his hair to push it back. 

“Can we just go to bed now?” asks Magnus, sounding so hopeful but so unsure, uncertain in a way Alec never wants him to feel, and an unforeseen wave of guilt washes over Alec. 

Alec turns and practically collapses into Magnus, meaning to hug him, but still not having the exacting control of his limbs. He ends up with his face pressed into his shoulder, his arms around his neck, holding him as close as possible and breathing him in, and he knows it’s inelegant, but he doesn’t care because Magnus is clutching back just as tightly, and breathing him in and pressing his face into his neck too. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmurs into his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” and he doesn’t know exactly what for, for bringing up the topic of immortality altogether, or for having such a difficult time with it, or for wanting to move in so badly it’s all he can think about. He just wants it to be better, he wants them to be ok, even if it’s just for a night, and then they can talk about it tomorrow. Or maybe the next day.

He can feel Magnus try to shake his head, though he can’t because they’re pressed so close together.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Magnus says, his voice wavering with emotion, “it’s me, I’m sorry, I want you here, I do.” 

Alec pulls away slightly to look at Magnus, and nods. He knows that, he knows Magnus isn’t saying he doesn’t want Alec to spend every night here. He knows Magnus isn’t saying never. 

“We both said things… in the wrong way,” Alec says, and Magnus exhales a sigh, nodding in agreement.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about your lack of previous relationships, and I don’t want you to sow any oats, wild or otherwise,” Magnus looks right into Alec’s eyes as he says it, the picture of sincerity. But Alec can’t help but crack a smile, and he watches Magnus’ eyes crinkle as he starts to smile too, and before he realizes it, Alec is shaking with suppressed laughter, holding onto Magnus’ shoulders.

“Ok, no oat sowing, and no farming,” he chuckles, when he catches his breath. And Magnus is smiling back at him, something amused and fond sparkling in his eyes. 

“Sounds good to me,” he says, rubbing his hand along Alec’s arm.

“You know you’re the only one for me, anyway,” Alec says, quieter now, as he cups Magnus’ face with his hands, looking into his eyes, those eyes he loves, warm and soft, looking back at him with nothing but pure love, and a little awe. Magnus blinks slowly, and then reaches up to stroke Alec’s hand before taking it to lead them into the bedroom. 

He magics them into pajama pants, soft cotton for Alec and even softer silk for Magnus. The absolute relief of actually laying down, and especially on Magnus’ amazing bed, with Magnus beside him, is almost overwhelming for Alec and he’s certain he makes some kind of audible moan, because Magnus raises his eyebrow at him and seems to be holding back a smile. 

Magnus holds out his arms and Alec immediately moves into them, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder, and wrapping one arm around his chest, pulling him close. Magnus strokes his fingers along Alec’s arm and shoulders, presses a kiss to his forehead, and it’s so soothing, Alec feels himself falling asleep instantly. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, so softly.

“Love you too,” Alec mumbles, half asleep already, “Forever.”

Magnus’ arms tighten around him, and Alec finally feels like he’s right where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> find me crying about malec on tumblr @ redappleblossom


End file.
